


Four Shades

by LAWritings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Four Swords but what if Vio actually killed Green, Gen, I thought of this one night, Red kills Vio, Vio kills Blue, Vio kills Green, i take no credit, not my idea, yall im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: He ran to him, a broken cry bubbling up from his throat. He held him close, crying for Miss Fairy.But she never came.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Four Shades

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so so sorry you guys, one for the terrible angst and trashy writing that I produce, and two for this.
> 
> I was looking over my screenshots to a friend and I found a picture of a crying Red swinging Blue’s sword with the caption below (Of course these aren’t the actual words, but close enough), “I’d love to bring attention to the idea of if Vio actually killed Green, then Blue, and it’s actually a broken Red who ends it.”
> 
> So-

Green was dead.

Green was dead.

Both he and Blue ran to their fallen brother, Shadow coming to congratulate Vio. Blue yelled profanities at the two, watching them walk away. Then he said those oh so cursed words.

“I want a duel!”

Vio stopped dead in his tracks, ear flicked as he turned slightly to look back at his two brothers. Shadow glared at Blue, whispering to Vio, but Vio accepted none the less.

He didn’t see them square off, didn’t see them trade blow for blow. He was too wrapped up in holding Green’s body, his red tunic earning another shade of red.

He did, however, look up to see Blue fall. He set Green down on the cold stone floor, Vio once again backing away. He ran to him, a broken cry bubbling up from his throat. He cried for Miss Fairy-

But she never came.

Blue cupped his cheek in his bloody palm, wiping away his tears. “It’s okay,” Blue’s voice was an echo of a whisper. “Don’t cry, it’s going to be okay.”

Blue’s body went limp soon after that and Red cried, yet another shade of red being added. He wanted to scream, he could feel it building up in his throat. The lighting changed and he looked up to see Vio standing over him, sword drawn and pointed at him.

“You’d strike down unarmed opponent?” Red hissed, anger pooling into his chest.

“Of course not.” Vio didn’t even look sorry. “Use his sword.”

He allowed him to pick up Blue’s sword and stand before squaring off. Red knew Vio was smart, he knew how to use his opponent’s weaknesses to his own benefit. But Red was quicker. Vio had barely landed a blow on him when Red nicked his right shoulder at the joint, causing that arm to go limp.

The shocked look on his face would have been even to make him stop, but he couldn’t. He somehow managed to stay away from each swing, dancing around Vio’s sword. The heat in the air rose, the lava bubbling and popping around them. Red could care less. He snuck behind Vio, taking out both of his knees. As Vio crumbled, Red ran Blue’s sword through Vio’s chest, not looking at him as he withdrew the borrowed sword. He kept his eyes on Shadow.

The shadow demon stumbled in backing away, red eyes full of surprise and hurt. He disappeared back into the shadows, leaving Red with three dead bodies.

Red suddenly remembered what he did and dropped Blue’s sword, falling on his knees. He gathered Vio’s body in his arm as he sobbed. He had killed Vio, he had killed his brother.

Four shades of red now stained his tunic.

He begged for forgiveness, told him he had forgiven him, please just forgive him.

He received no answer.

So he finally allowed himself to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry, I legit almost cried. In my defense, my friend didn’t stop me! So!
> 
> Also, don’t ask me how Red knows where to nick the joints at.


End file.
